


Quarantine

by CannibalCorruption



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Quarantine, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalCorruption/pseuds/CannibalCorruption
Summary: You receive an alert on your phone about a stay-in order and express your concerns to Hannibal. He has more than just some wise words to comfort you...
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Reader, Hannibal Lecter/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Quarantine

It was a relaxed night and Hannibal and I were happy to be spending time together. I wore a simple black dress and he wore a blue button-up and black pants. We ate dinner – prepared by him, of course – chatted, and ended up on the couch with wine and a movie. We were watching The Innocents, a classic horror movie from 1961, when I got a message on my phone. I checked it and it was an emergency alert, informing me that our state had been officially shut down and we were all under stay-in orders, except for emergencies or for food. I sighed and Hannibal looked over at me.

“Alright, my love?” he asked, his arm around me, stroking my shoulder.

“Our state’s been shut down,” I informed him. “Did you hear about that?”

He looked back at the TV. “Yes, I heard.”

“You didn’t say anything.”

He sighed. “I’m afraid I didn’t want to ruin our evening with the dark realities residing outside our door. I only wanted to enjoy our time together.”

I paused. “Well, that’s fair,” I told him and he looked at me again. “The world’s gone crazy, you know. And all this time, I thought it was just us.”

He chuckled. “The world is good at pretending,” he commented. “It consistently pretends to be sane but commits acts far worse even than mine. This current insanity is simply on a larger scale than anything of its kind before.”

“This… sucks,” I stated in frustration.

“You have such a way with words, my dear.”

I laughed. “Well, I don’t know what else to say.”

“I haven’t wanted to put on my psychiatrist’s hat, as it were, but are you doing alright?” he asked. “I want you to know that it’s perfectly normal to feel anxious and unsettled in our current climate.”

“I’m not sure, to be honest,” I replied. “I’ve been trying to stay as far away from the truth of this situation as possible so as not to stress myself out but… I guess I have to stop running sometime… So, no, I’m not really ok, now that I think about it.”

“You haven’t spoken much about it,” he remarked. “And I haven’t wanted to push you. I know you like to work through things on your own sometimes – not always for the best, you know.”

“I just didn’t want to think about it. And are you calling me stubborn?”

“Your words, my darling.”

“Hmph.” I crossed my arms across my chest. He was right, though. I’d been avoiding thinking about any of these serious current events because I had enough on my plate with your standard, run-of-the-mill mental illness. Even when I got laid off from my job, all I could do was tell myself that things would be back to normal soon and not to think about it. I wasn’t doing myself any favors by keeping all my feelings in. And I wasn’t doing myself any favors by ignoring reality, either. The stress was finally setting in and it was going to come out. 

I started to tear up and he pulled me closer, putting both arms around me. I put my hands on his chest. He placed his hand on the back of my head and stroked my hair. The affection, which I’d desperately needed, opened the floodgates and I started to cry.

“I’ve been gaslit and lied to and told so many times in my life that I’m ‘just being dramatic,’” I said through my tears. “And every time, it turned out that I was right. I’ve just been hoping that I’d be wrong this time and it was just the world being dramatic…”

“For better or worse, you’re right again, it seems,” he told me. 

“It’s all crazy!” I cried, burying my face into his chest. “And why do I feel guilty for feeling stressed out about this?”

“Aside from the trauma of gaslighting?” he asked. “I would posit that you feel guilty because despite not being sick or at a particularly high risk of contraction, you are still stressed. But you see, there’s something to ‘zeitgeist:’ ‘the thing in the air.’ Fear and stress are in the air these days and are spreading faster than this virus. No one is immune to ‘the thing in the air.’ It’s perfectly normal for you to be feeling anxious right now. I will put it this way: you’ve lost your job, this subject is the only topic on the news and it’s the only thing anyone talks about, it’s changed our daily lives, and now we’ve been ordered to stay in and stay away from others. These are major, life-altering events. Just because you aren’t sick doesn’t mean you aren’t suffering. All suffering is valid, my dear. Degrees of it may vary, but the fact of the matter remains the same.”

I looked up at him and he wiped the tears from my cheeks, smiling down at me comfortingly.

“How are you always able to stay so calm no matter what happens?” I asked.

“When you live like I do, you must develop a certain amount of… stress management skills, shall we say,” he replied. “I have many secrets and a good deal of weight to bear. This is merely another stressor to add to my list.”

I wanted to say something but I couldn’t think of what to say. I wanted to convey my feelings more but didn’t know how to do it. I was overwhelmed with thoughts and emotions and just didn’t know what to do with it. In that moment, physicality was all I had and it was the only way to express myself.

I straddled him, putting my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I kissed him, letting my fingers work their way into his hair. He held onto me firmly and I needed it. I needed to feel held and protected. He always knew exactly what I needed. I pulled back from the kiss and traced my fingers along his jawline and cheekbone.

“I will always be here for you, my dear,” he told me, looking deep into my eyes. “You can tell me anything at any time and I will always be here for you. I love you.” The tears were back. I hugged him tightly.

“I love you, too, Hannibal,” I said, holding on for dear life. I felt like if he held me tight enough, he could keep me from floating away – keep all my contents inside. He was holding me together. 

I kissed him again, more passionately this time. I pulled back long enough to pull my dress off over my head. I tossed it aside. I took off my bra as our tongues caressed each other’s. I was bare in his arms but I wished I could take more off. I wished he could be under my skin. I suppose, in a way, he was. He was always in my head and always knew what I was feeling, sometimes before I did. This was what true intimacy looked like. He ran his hands up my back and trailed kisses down my neck to my chest. I tilted my head back as he kissed my breasts.

He put his hands on my waist and moved me off of him and onto the couch. He removed his clothes urgently and I took off my panties. Finally, there was a pile of clothes on the floor by the couch as he lied down on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

“Right now, my love,” he said, caressing my cheek and looking into my eyes, “this is all that matters. Outside this room, nothing exists. Just focus on this. At least for a little while.”

He kissed me deeply and I melted into him. All thoughts about anything else slipped away. He trailed kisses down to my neck, down my chest, to my stomach. He placed gentle kisses along my hipbones and moved down to linger on my thighs. Goosebumps raised on my skin every time he touched someplace new. I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged on it gently. His hands held me firmly by the hips as his lips worked their way up to my apex. I whined softly as he pressed his tongue into my folds, making delicate strokes. I held onto his hair firmly as he worked on me, whimpers escaping my lips whenever I couldn’t contain them anymore. 

His tongue moved faster along my clit, causing white-hot pleasure to shoot through me. His thumbs stroked my skin affectionately as he licked me passionately. After a while, I found myself wanting more of him – wanting him even closer. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pulled him up to kiss me again, his lips wet against mine. 

“I want you inside me, Hannibal,” I mewled against his lips. I reached down and gripped his erection, sliding my hand along his length, and guided it to my entrance. He pushed inside me, and I welcomed him with a quiver and a gasp. He pressed his lips to my cheek and inhaled deeply. 

“Ravishing,” he sighed, moving down to kiss my neck. I put my arms around him, trailing my hands up his back. He moved his hips rhythmically and my skin was swiftly heating up. He moved up to speak into my ear. “You are the finest of teacups, my darling. I will never let you break. …Never.”

His words aroused me as much as anything else he was doing. I pulled him into a kiss, once again robbed of words, left only with actions. He was my everything. I moaned into his mouth as he continued thrusting into me. He grunted and moved down to place some kisses on my shoulder. He dragged his teeth along my skin and gave me a few soft bites. I lightly ran my nails down his back and he inhaled sharply through his teeth. I put my arms above my head and he reached up with one hand to grab my wrists, pinning them to the couch. My core was burning and I was at the edge.

“Ah, Hannibal!” I moaned as I came, arching my back as far as it could go. 

His speed remained unchanged as he continued, squeezing my wrists together. I was seeing stars as I writhed under him in ecstasy. He ran his other hand along my body, settling on my breast. He started thrusting faster and harder and I could feel another orgasm building up. He looked deep into my eyes and it felt like another type of penetration. I let out a loud whine and he kissed me. I came hard against him and let out a breathless yelp. He then came as well, shuddering into me. After a moment, he brought my wrists up to his lips and placed some soft kisses along them.

He slowly pulled out of me and reached over to the coffee table for some tissues to clean us up. Afterwards, he tugged a blanket off the back of the couch and covered us up, then maneuvered behind me and lied down on his side. He pulled me close to him, my back pressed against his chest. I sighed in contentment and pulled one of his hands up to my lips and kissed it. He placed some idle kisses on the back of my head.

“We might be stuck inside, my dear, but you aren’t alone,” he told me, holding me tightly.

The world’s situation might not be ideal. We might all be feeling uncertain, directionless, and isolated, but no one could take Hannibal away from me. And in that moment, that was all that mattered. Outside that room, nothing else existed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> [Writing Blog](https://cannibalcorruptionwriting.tumblr.com/)  
> [Main Blog (Mostly Self Ship)](https://cannibalcorruption.tumblr.com/)


End file.
